


Stitches

by heybay101 (Ignite_the_Passion)



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post canon, Pregnancy, Young Child, grandpa bruce wayne, jason todd is a father, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignite_the_Passion/pseuds/heybay101
Summary: Jason's life was turned around by the Joker's 'fun' in Sarajevo. Now that he's back in Gotham, Jason decided to get back at any chance at even a piece of happiness that he can- and that happiness begins with a large string of revenge. (Backstory heavy in beginning) Jason/OC





	1. Chapter 1

The ballroom was bustling with staff members preparing for the event that started in less than three hours. Alfred was taking care of things in the kitchen, ensuring that the wait staff knew what was in each appetizer, and what time to bring out specific dishes that were coming in from the newest caterer. Glancing back, Alfred saw the containers coming in with food, with warming trays ready and a freezer constantly being opened. Although the wait staff and Alfred offered many times, Camilla Marino was insistent that she was fully capable to carry things in with her young assistant- her daughter Julietta.

Camilla had been recommended by Bruce Wayne's friend Zanobi Esposito plenty of times as they were working out a business arrangement. Zanobi even went to the point that he brought in some semifreddos from the bakery that Miss Marino worked at. Bruce enjoyed the passion that Zanobi had for this, even to the point where he claimed that these were the best semifreddos that you could get in the States.

What Zanobi hadn't told Alfred or Bruce was that Camilla had been new to the business of catering. She was doing it as a side business while also working in an Italian coffee shop to support herself and daughter. Camilla's daughter, Julietta, was carrying in some containers before setting them down and smiling at Alfred. If the Butler would have to guess, this girl was around the same age as Master Jason. Dismissing the wait staff to go relax until the banquet were to begin, Alfred went to fetch refreshments for the two. He was sure that they must be thirsty from carrying enough food to appease over 200 people with appetizers and desserts.

Alfred called over Camilla and Julietta as he held out the two glasses for them. "I must insist that you two take a break to at least drink some. After all, you are in for quite a long night." Alfred reason as Camilla gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Alfred." She said as Camilla handed her daughter one of the glasses. Having both of them beside one another it was clear to see that they were related. Both with light brown-almost considered blonde hair in loose curls with tanned skin. The most noticeable differences was Camilla had deep brown eyes with a mole beside her left eye, whereas Julietta had hazel eyes and was splattered in freckles. Glancing down, Camilla gave her daughter a look before the young one smiled up at Alred.

"Thank you Mister Pennyworth." Julietta said before finishing it and turned to run and grab more things from the van through the kitchen door. Not paying attention to her surrounding area Julietta crashed into a pair of legs. Falling to the ground, Julietta let out an oof and looked up to see what she collided with.

It was two men, a large man with thick dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard next to a man who looked as if he should be on the cover of a fitness magazine, which you could tell even in his well-tailored suit. The first man helped Julietta up as she rushed out an apology. "I'm so sorry!" Taking a step back, Julietta dusted off her pants.

"Bambino, it's okay." The man said as he let out a small laugh and patted her head.

"Mi dispiace molto Signore Esposito." Camilla rambled out as she pulled Julietta to rest against her. Camilla's face was flustered. "She didn't look where she was going." Julietta, on the other hand, wasn't sure why they were still talking about this since she apologized.

"Camilla, there's nothing to worry about. Jason constantly runs into things since he'll get so focused on his path and not pay attention to anything else." Bruce offered as he glanced between the relaxing Camilla and his friend Zanobi. Smiling, he ushered for Julietta to follow him as the other two were left to speak in Italian with one another. Bruce smiled at her as he helped Julietta grab the last few boxes talking with Julietta as if he had known her for quite some time rather than just the child of someone he had hired before going to speak with Alfred.

-  
The gala was well underway, as Julietta watched her mama coming in and out of the kitchen constantly to ensure that everything was in order and trays were being refilled properly. Julietta was in admiration of her mother for doing all this yet still looking beautiful with a twisted ponytail, dangling silver earrings in a black dress, red heels and beautiful smokey make up. Julietta rarely saw her mom wear make-up or care about her attire much until Mr. Esposito entered the coffee shop a few months previously. Zanobi even made the point to come in and chat with Camilla occasionally in the kitchen with a soft touch on the elbow or back.

Wiggling in her chair at the table, Julietta puffed out her cheeks. With her homework done and more interest in the drama going on with her mother's life than going out to socialize with the older guests at the party or find something else to distract herself at the table. The door opened again, this time a bit longer than usual as Julietta looked over to see someone her age.

The boy was dressed up in a well fitted suit with his dark hair combed back and bright eyes scanning the area as if this was some sort of mission. His eyes landed on a plate of zeppole as he licked his lips and walked over towards it. Moving out of the chair, Julietta tip toed behind this boy.

"So, you enjoy deep fried filled pastries?" Julietta questioned as she cupped her hands behind her back as the boy jumped a little bit.

"Oh yeah." The boy said before laughing and rubbing the back of his head before turning to look at Julietta. "Everyone else keeps taking them before I get a chance." The boy angrily huffed as Julietta moved her hand to cover her giggles.

"Well, I may be able to see if mama can leave the leftover for you." She offered as he beam with delight. "Or you could ask Signore Esposito for the address to the coffee shop.

"Please! That would be great." He exclaimed before grabbing a handful and popping one in his mouth.

"I'm Julietta by the way." She offered to go offer her hand but realized his were occupied.

"I'm Jason Todd." He said with his mouth full of pastries. The dark haired boy was grinning ear to ear. Julietta had to figure that he had quite the sweet tooth.

Jason continued to stay and followed Julietta to sit at the table. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned forward to look at her new friend. "Won't your parents be upset at you for hiding in here rather than being out socializing with Gotham's elite?" Her brain went through what she had learned in school about the original families of Gotham and from the tabloids trying to figure out who Jason's parents were.

"Nope." Jason popped out as he leaned in a bit. "My guardian is way too busy with everyone flocking me to worry about where I am at these boring events." Jason said with a whine before pointing to the food over there. "At least the food is always great." He added as the kitchen door opened again with Camilla and Zanobi walking in again. They hadn't noticed the kids so Julietta leaned over and grabbed Jason's hand dragging him to hide behind the large fridge and empty containers.

Jason turned Julietta to look at him with a confused expression as she grinned and whispered. "Signore Esposito has been visiting mama all the time at the coffee shop, and even helped her get this contract with Bruce Wayne." Turning, Julietta leaned over to peek her eyes around the fridge as Jason leaned against her to see too. Quietly, she added. "Mama hasn't dated since she split with papa and I think they'd be great together. He makes her laugh."

Jason was grinning as he watched the two adults interact before leaning even closer to whisper. "Well, if it helps, Zanobi always brags about her to Bruce and Alfred for her cooking, to intelligence and even her ability to speak Italian.

Julietta smiled ear to ear as they continued watching until a cough pulled them away from watching. Glancing back, the two kids saw Bruce standing behind the pair. "Is snooping something you two should be doing?" Both looked at one another as they gave Bruce an awkward smile.

They both thought of the same word. "Busted."

Julietta reacted first as she looked up to Bruce. "Sorry Mister Wayne, I wanted to spy and dragged Jason to join me. Please don't tell his guardians." She asked while clasping her hands together. "We weren't causing any harm."

Jason looked at Julietta with a raised eyebrow before chuckling and whispering. "Bruce is my guardian."

-  
"Bruce we could still go onto Patrol today afterwards." The now fourteen year old Jason whined as he adjusted his tie once more. It had been nearly five years since he met Julietta and Camilla.

Sighing, Bruce put a hand on Jason's shoulder and crouched a bit to look him in the eye. "Jason, we aren't going to rush through the wedding just to go on patrol. We deserve a night off once in a while. We had a busy month, take the time to relax." Bruce recommended as his young ward nodded slowly.

Pausing, Jason weighed the pros and cons before nodding slowly and walking with Bruce to the car. Bruce was concerned for his ward since Jason was getting more aggressive during the missions and eager to take on missions. This was the closest event that Bruce knew would help Jason unwind.

The car ride was long when they arrived to the church. It was a large stone church with beautiful stained glass, that made the inside of the church bask with a magical glow. Reporters were outside along the rode waiting to catch a photo of this Cinderella story. After all, it wasn't every day that a millionaire known for his wineries and other investments was marrying an Italian immigrant who had been working in a coffee shop previously.

Jason and Bruce met Bruce's date for the wedding at the entrance where Julietta greeted them. She smiled at the trio, making sure to introduce herself to Bruce's date before hugging Jason. Seeing the young teens close to one another, it was clear to see how much they had grown in the past few years with Jason starting to grow taller than his friend. Jason let the hug linger as a small flush was on his face. Bruce grinned as he diverted his focus elsewhere.

Every day, Julietta was blooming into a kind and beautiful young woman that look greatly like her own mother. Finally the hug separated as Julietta looked over to Bruce. "I'm so glad you could make it today, mama is so nervous but everything seems to be running smoothly." Grinning, she glanced backwards towards the inside of the church. "But this is all thanks you Mr. Wayne, after all Mr. Esposito asked mama out at the event." Wistfully sighing, Julietta snuck a glance at Jason- who was oblivious before waving for them to follow her. They were all sitting in the front row with Julietta since they were basically family.

Julietta and Jason immediately sat with one another as Julietta pulled out a phone from some mysterious pocket in her dress and leaned to converse more privately with Jason. His hand rested on the pew behind her back.

"So, you remember that blogger I told you about? They believe Two Face was the one responsible for the bridge being taken out last night." Julietta began as she scrolled down on the phone screen. "They think it was to take out the competitor's main travel route for shipments of drugs coming into Gotham and take them for themselves." Jason smiled at her as he leaned forward to look at the screen. He couldn't help but be amused that she was always reading up about the criminals of Gotham. Julietta would message him at all hours of the day, even risking it during class about her theories regarding anything relating to Batman and Robin. Jason was amused by hearing Julietta ramble about the Dynamic Duo.

Pointing to a photo, Julietta glanced up before down again. The photo showed some of Two Face's goons holding guns and putting crates into their own vehicle with labels that this blogger said meant various drugs in coded numbers. "Now you notice that Batman and Robin were nowhere around here. I think that Two Face purposely diverted Batman and Robin's attention to do this. After all, if he got rid of the competition, he could create a larger empire and monopolize the market, charging double at least for the portions he's already selling in the streets."

Jason took some time to think before shrugging. "That's pretty genius of Two Face." Jason was trying not to think about the latest case when he was unable to work on it. "So, does Camilla know that once again you're investigating them?" Jason questioned.

Julietta shook her head while putting her phone away. "She would be so upset if I did, even if she heard that I was looking into criminals." Puffing her cheeks a bit, she leaned back with her bare shoulder blade touching Jason's hand.

"If she asks, I'm just excited about high school and the wedding, got it?" Julietta added with a serious look before holding out her pinkie to him. She waited for Jason to wrap his pinkie around hers before flashing him a smile. "Just think, we'll be in school together this time and you can torment me in person."

Jason feigned being upset as he placed a hand on his chest. "Torment? That seems like a harsh word to use for your best friend. I prefer 'keep you company.'" Chuckling, Jason could hear the music begin before tapping his fingers against her shoulder. "Anyways, it's time."

-  
The wedding and dinner following had gone beautifully. The dancefloor was now full of their guests dancing to the upbeat music while chatting and enjoying alcoholic beverages. Camilla and Zanobi were sitting down after doing the first dance and Daddy/Daughter dance. Julietta swayed through the crowd before taking a seat in the reception beside Jason. She rested her head on her hand before tilting her head.

"You have to be bored just sitting here." Julietta remarked as Jason shrugged. If he was honest, he would much rather be throwing punches while on patrol.

Jason shook his head. "Nah, I'm just a bit warm." He replied nonchalantly as he noticed the concern on his friend's face. He knew that Julietta would react soon if Jason didn't stop her. "But it's fine tho-" he began but Julietta had already began to drag Jason through the crowd towards the glass doors. Julietta pushed them open and he felt much better the moment the cool breeze hit his skin.

Moving her hand now, Julietta intertwined their fingers to get him to follow her until they reached a fountain. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, Julietta glanced to his hand before hesitantly letting his go.

Jason missed having her pleasantly warm hand in his but shook it off and stood nearby.

"Better Jason?" Julietta questioned while tilting her head. Moving to sit beside her, Jason distracted his hand by playing with water.

"Much better, I enjoy being away from all those people." There was a comfortable silence, as Julietta glanced around and bit her lip.

"So…" Julietta hesitantly began before looking towards him. "What's it really like being brought into all this." She questioned waving with one hand to gesture to the large property of the custom mansion. It had its own garden that was practically a maze. "These people have had a cucchiaio d'Argento in their mouths their whole life! Before today, I just had to see them when my step papa hosted events and insisted I come."

Sighing heavily, Julietta leaned her head against Jason's shoulder. "I still remember only having hand me downs and struggling to make it to the next pay day for food." Jason let the silence take hold for a moment before he began to speak.

"Honestly… it's going to be hard Jules, these people have their own code of ethics." Jason's arm wrapped around Julietta's shoulder as the other one continued to play with the water in the fountain. "But just know, I've been here for you since we met and I will always be there to help." Chuckling, he glanced down to look into Julietta's hazel eyes. "Besides, if any of them give you trouble, you can always just clock them."

Laughing against Jason, she rested a hand on his thigh and stared forward. "I think mama would throw a fit if I got in trouble," grinning she added. "but she'd be more upset if I didn't finish the fight." Jason smirked with the one side curled up a bit more as he pulled his hand out of the water to flick it in Julietta's face.

Gasping in shock, Julietta pulled away with a look of betrayal, before the challenge set in as she flicked water towards Jason. Flicks soon became splashes as they both became drenched in water when Julietta tried pushing Jason in only to be dragged in herself.

Getting out of the water, Julietta bursted into laughter and dropped to lay on the grass. Jason fell beside her while his eyes watched her cheerful face. Julietta stopped laughing to look back at him. He wasn't sure how long they stared at each other, or that they were staring until a drop of moisture landing on his nose brought his focus back. Looking up, Jason saw the stormy sky as he jumped up and held his hand out for her. Jason waited until she wrapped her hands around his before he pulled her onto his own two feet. They walked slowly back until the rain began to pour heavily down as they ran inside.

Inside there was many couples slow dancing to a romantic song that was heavy with the piano. In the center was Camilla and Zanobi leading the dance. Walking behind the crowd, Julietta led Jason until they found a spot to watch. Their intertwined hands fell to her side as her grip loosened. Jason could see Julietta watching her mama dance with her new step papa. Jason could see the soft and whimsical look in her eyes. Jason could tell that Julietta was thinking about how it must be dancing. Taking a chance, Jason placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Follow my lead." He whispered to her as Jason led her to the edge of the dance floor. His hand moved to intertwine with his as Jason pulled her close with his other hand on her lower back. Julietta placed her hand on his shoulder as she smiled up at him. Julietta let Jason instruct her for a bit until they fell into a familiar rhythm. Jason felt Julietta rest her head on his shoulder, as his breath hitched for a moment hearing a whispered.

"Is this something you were taught in school?"

"Yes, but you've been the best partner." Jason responded with his head gently resting against hers. His eyes scanned the dance floor to see Bruce dancing with his date as the bride and groom walking to watch the rain. Julietta had told Jason that it was good luck for the wedding if it rain apparently. Jason hoped this new family got all the happiness, and that the evening could last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on down you two!" Camilla shouted out of the back door towards the large treehouse in the backyard before going back into the house. Since Zanobi and Bruce were busy as of late with work at Wayne Enterprise, Camilla insisted in feeding Jason.

Julietta and Jason had been in the tree house since school had finished to do their readings but Jason had hastily fell asleep. Julietta glanced to him, as she felt bad for disturbing the tired teen. He was constantly tired nowadays, as if he hadn't slept a full night in months and Jason was also quite grumpy when he was woken up before he wanted to be up. Glancing back to the house, she knew that her mama would only be patient for so long.

Leaning over, Julietta began to shake his shoulder. "Hey, Jason come on." Julietta told him as a large hand wrapped around her wrist, tight enough to hold it firmly but not bruise. Sleepy eyes opened, as he looked directly at her.

"What Jules?" He groaned out in a sleepy mumble, still holding her wrist. Patting his cheek, with her free hand Julietta told him.

"It's dinner time, Mr. Snores-A-Lot." She remarked as Jason raised an eyebrow before sitting up- still holding onto her wrist.

"I do not snore." He bickered as he stared Julietta, trying to see if she was kidding.

"Yeah, you kind of do." Julietta retorted with a grin. "It soft at first and almost cute, but then you began sounding like a chainsa-AH!" she squealed out as both of her sides felt the assault of tickles.

Julietta could feel the hands sliding up to tickle her waist- the most ticklish part she found out was there and Jason knew that. Her hands pushed at Jason as she squirmed under his touch. "E-enough, please!" Julietta choked out between the fits of laughter as Jason stopped to look to look at her.

Another call for the teens was heard, with Italian being added to it as Jason helped Julietta to stand and head down the ladder for dinner. In the dining room was a variety of foods that Camilla made waiting for them.

Julietta pointed to the tiny name cards in front of each dish, a clear sign that her mama was testing new recipes for catering. The two sat across from one another, with Camilla's spot beside them at the end of the table and looked down at the soup already poured. According to the name card, it was a Cannellini and Pancetta soup with Spinach Risotto on standby. Jason didn't even hesitate before he began to eat. In the last few months, the boy had shot up in height to be well into the six feet range and gained a lot more muscle to his previously lanky frame. With this, Jason seemed to be eating constantly and exercising in a lot of his free time unless Jules dragged him away.

Camilla noticed this too as she tilted her head to Jason, and looked at Julietta while asking "Egli può anche gusto che?" Julietta giggled at the question of whether Jason was even tasting the food.

"Sì mama." Julietta responded, glancing over to see Jason slowing down on his eating and looking between the two women he was currently with. Obviously, Jason had no idea what they were saying but was curious. Camilla excused herself when the phone rang as Jason leaned forward.

"What was your mom asking?" Jason inquired with a loud whisper. Setting down the spoon, Julietta put on a serious expression and intertwined her own hands on her lap.

"I'm afraid, you are not at liberty to know." Julietta remarked as a grin covered her face before she went back to finishing her soup. "But she did ask a question, if that makes you feel better." She saw his eye twitch in annoyance and lips start moving to speak only for him to stop when Camilla walked back in. Although, he continued eating the food, Julietta saw the look in his eyes that he was planning on asking Julietta about it later or learning Italian himself.

Jason's fingers drummed on his desk, as he stared at the chalkboard ahead of him, clearly bored of the subject. It was his last class of the week. Choosing to distract his mind for the last few minutes, he looked around the room as he saw Julietta diagonally in front of him. She was completely focused on what the teacher was saying with her focus only leaving when she needed to respond to the note that kept being passed to her from another female student. Moving onto others, he watched some students blatantly staring at their crushes- with a surprising amount being the teacher at the front of the room, a few constantly were looking to the wall clock with hope to get out of the classroom to start their weekend or even focusing like Julietta from the pressure to succeed.

Jason was passing well enough, that he could get into university if he wanted to, but his heart was focused more on his current profession of vigilante justice. Returning his gaze to Julietta and the front of the classroom again, he saw her brow furrowed, with her hair now tucked behind her ear and she was biting her lower lip. Jason knew math was her weak point in school, and that this new equation was clearly causing her confusion. Jules told Jason that she wanted to get high grades so her mama and step papa were proud of her.

The bell ringed loudly and as quickly as it started, the chairs began to be shoved. Jason packed his things slowly, waiting for the rest of the class to file out before he attempted to stand up. He wasn't foolish enough to put himself in that stress of the rush out but it seemed that Julietta was today. Walking behind the last heirs and heiresses, he saw her leaning against the wall talking to a couple kids- including the one Jason saw her passing notes with. Seeing Jason, Julietta smiled and turned to Jason, waving a farewell to the kids talking with her. Her cheeks seemed to be flushed from the conversation. When Jason stood beside her, he saw the stern look she gave him.

"What?" he questioned as Jules rolled her eyes at him.

"You were so obviously not paying attention Jason." Julietta remarked with a bit of a whine. She was trying to be stern with him and it was clear that she was forcing the expression on her face. Jason shrugged before throwing an arm over her shoulder as he chuckled.

"Cut me some slack, Jules, its FRIDAY and the last class at that." He retorted as Julietta sighed in defeat and replaced her expression with a cheeky smile.

"I suppose that's true- but you are stuck with me, you sure you want to be excited?" Julietta questioned as he grinned and nodded.

"'Course, it makes it even better. I don't have to attend the gala tonight all our classmates were talking about." Although he was a master at feigning enjoyment at events Jason would much rather be on patrol or even at the manor. Jason knew that Julietta enjoyed getting dressed up and seeing her parents showing how picture perfect they were but it was more stressful since people had begun to demand their time for socializing or dancing instead of ignoring the youth.

Pulling away, Julietta looked at Jason with wide joyful eyes. "You mean you actually enjoy my company?" Putting a hand over her heart, she let out an exaggerated gasp. "Jason Todd actually does like at least one other human." Laughing, Julietta shrugged off Jason's arm to open her locker.

Yanking out her overnight bag that she had crammed into it this morning was the first step before she tossed the books she didn't need inside her locker. An arm went over her as she saw Jason putting his own books on the top shelf of Julietta's locker. Although he couldn't see her, Jason knew she was raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? My locker is on the other side of the building and Alfred's meeting us on this side. You don't want to be cruel and keep Alfred waiting, do you?" Jason rationed as he picked up her bag and flashed her his charming smile that was camera ready.

"Or, you just want me to start baking those hazelnut and chocolate filled zeppole." Leaning down, Jason patted her cheek.

"You caught me."

-  
Jason carried the large tray of snacks as Julietta flopped on the couch and let down her curly hair from the hair elastic. Jason set the snacks on the ottoman in front of the couch before putting on the first movie. Taking his seat, Jason stretched out and let his feet rest on the second ottoman as Julietta tucked her own feet under his thigh. The movie started as he saw Julietta immediately letting her mind overthink things in an attempt to discover the plot.

Jason had a love for horror movies, and Julietta promised he could watch some this time with her even if she was scared easily from them. Typically, she spent most of any horror movie hiding her face against Jason. It was a guilty pleasure of Jason's, having her curl into him and cling like a life line.

During the movie, Julietta shifted constantly so she could be comfortable and also reach the snacks. At some point her head came to rest on Jason's shoulder. Both were comfortable with one another since they had known each other for quite some time. During lunch periods, it was rather common to see Jason resting his head on her shoulder or lap as he took a nap.

Jason glanced at her as he noticed that Julietta seemed to be interested in this movie as her hand moved to rest on his thigh before moving to cling onto the hand that was resting there. Pausing for only a moment, Jason then flipped his hand so Julietta's fingers could intertwine with his and give her a reassuring squeeze. The detective side of him could see that Julietta seemed nervous more than terrified since her eyes were darting around constantly. Shrugging it off as overanalysing his friend, Jason focused on the movie with only an occasional glance at her. His mind did keep coming back to the pleasant thought that they had hands intertwined.

Julietta hid her face in his shoulder for the majority of the ending as she occasionally squeezed his hand whenever a scream was heard on screen. When the movie was over, Jason let go of Julietta's hand as he switched it to some comedy he heard was good before giving her a tight hug with his arm over her shoulder, and the other one wrapped around her front. Julietta's hands wrapped around his as he smiled against her hair.

"You could have asked me to stop the movie." He whispered into her fruity smelling hair. She shook her head before Jason pulled away from the hug, the arm on her shoulders staying though. Jason was sure that Julietta was distracted by something else as he decided to call it out.

"Hey… you okay?" Jason asked cautiously as he loozed into her hazel eyes. Julietta nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Jason." She offered as an answer as Julietta gave him a soft smile, looking at something on his face but Jason couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

"If you ever need to talk, let me know. Or to punch someone." He offered with a small laugh as she nodded to him. "I'll always be around for you Jules, always."

"Thank you Jason." She mumbled, as Julietta continued to glance between his eyes and the lower part of his face.

Jason felt like he should ask, as he opened his mouth slightly when he saw Jules lean forward and felt soft lips barely graze his own. Jason immediately noticed how soft and plump they were as his eyes widened from the thought of his best friend kissing him. It felt tlike things clicked into place for him as Jason shut his eyes and pressed his own lips against hers. Jason could feel Julietta's curl into a smile from the innocent kiss. Julietta pulled away as he slowly opened his eyes a bit.

Jason's free hand went on Julietta's cheek as he pulled her close to him again, pressing his lips against her for a more demanding kiss. Both teens had a few other kisses, but this one felt the most natural. Jason let the arm on her shoulder drop to her waist as he felt hands playing with his dark hair and rubbing the scalp. Neither one had said anything, but both knew that this was a game changer in their friendship. The unspoken feelings had finally been unearthed and wouldn't be as easy to deny when they were requited. It wasn't something that came up for some time since when Bruce returned that night, after the gala and even doing a round of Gotham as Batman the two teens were curled up on the couch together with legs intertwined and Julietta laying on Jason's chest- hands resting on one another's body.


	3. Chapter 3

It was your standard night in Gotham, dark yet full of life with various buildings being alight in attempts to sell their goods to the people of Gotham. Some people felt a sense of safety from Batman and Nightwing roaming the streets. This included a young woman who walked out of the library and was speaking into her Bluetooth. An oversized leather jacket hung on her shoulders, sheltering her from the cool night air.

"No mama, I don't want someone to accompany me to papa's gala next month." She spoke absent mindedly twirling the curl that escaped her ponytail.

"Julietta, I haven't heard of you dating anyone since Jas-"

"Mama, when I'm ready. I'll go out and tell you but for now I have larger concerns. Like schoo and Thomas." Julietta groaned before adding. "How is everyone doing by the way?" she inquired, a clear attempt to change the conversation.

Her mama took the bait, and Julietta relaxed as she listened to her mother rambling on. Getting towards the apartment building she called home, Julietta let out a sigh of relief and rolled her shoulders. She let out the proper noises to make sure that her mother knew she was listening as she climbed up the many flights of stairs until she reached the top floor. Would it have been quicker to use the elevator? Yes. Is this what Julietta considered a regular exercise to walk up the twenty some flights of stairs? Yes.

Panting slightly, Julietta typed a code into a panel before she unlocked the door. Interrupting her mama's ramble about the latest client. "So, is Thomas okay? You didn't forget anything when you picked him up, did you?" Jules questioned as she locked the door behind her, then began on the deadbolts before moving to the security system where she typed in a password and watched it turn green signifying it was active once more.

"No, no. Thomas is fine. He's with his Grandpapa right now." Camilla assured her daughter, as she turned around.

Turning around, Julietta noticed a small potted plant now resting on the table. It was a round red mug with tiny blue flowers that were Julietta's favourite flowers- forget-me-nots. The tiny mug had the Robin symbol decorated on it. "He mama, did you leave flowers on my coffee table?"

"No? Your papa didn't either. Why? Was there some at your door?" Camilla question, as she switched to Italian and began talking about maybe Julietta having some sort of secret admirer.

"You know, it was probably Bruce or Alfred- they like to keep in touch and do surprises like this. I'm going to let you go so I can call him, okay?" Julietta hung up as she began to walk closer to the plant. She wasn't sure she had even called The Wayne Estate until the ringing in her Bluetooth drew her focus.

Alfred answered punctually as she let out an anxious sigh. "Hi Alfred, it's Jules." She sputtered out before her fingers dug into the jacket pocket, the small switchblade brushing against her fingers.

"Ah yes, Miss Marino. What can I help you with? Master Bruce is out for the evening." Alfred responded, as Julietta brushed her fingers tentatively against the petals.

"I was wondering if you or Bruce happened to have anything delivered to my apartment lately?" Julietta questioned as she saw a tag tucked underneath it. Moving the cup carefully, she grabbed the tag.

"No, I am not aware of Master Wayne sending you anything. He typically would hand it over in person to you," Alfred responded as he heard a choked sob on the other line. "Miss Marino?"

"Th- thanks Alfred. I'll call you later." Julietta hung up as she tossed the Bluetooth onto the table, fingers going over the note as tears oured down. She bit back another sob.

Guess who's back? J.T. was what had been written as she traced the letters, recognizing the familiar script. How could this be? It had been almost five years since Jason died and yet this was his work. Fishing her phone out, Julietta took a photo of it and sent it to Bruce's number- knowing that Alfred would get it. In the background was the plant and the text message contained only "?"

Only a few people knew about her love for forget-me-nots. It had been a flower that Jason saw one day in the garden, and plucked a bunch to take for Julietta, leaving them in her locker just after they began to date.

Alfred sent a response back to her on the cellphone, asking if it was sent to the wrong address. Julietta sent simply. No, it was INSIDE the apartment before shoving her cellphone in the pocket and pushed herself to search the apartment. Her fingers wrapped around the switchblade. Julietta started with her kitchen, opening all the cupboards and ensuring nothing was on that shouldn't be on. She then followed with the small closet and bathroom before going into her own room. The bed way messy, covered in some stuffed animals and clothing but nothing seemed out of place. She moved to the closet, opening it quickly and pushing the clothes around to make sure no one hiding. Going over to the bed, Julietta looked underneath and made sure that there was only the one box underneath. Moving to sit on the bed, she took the thought that maybe the pressure for school had finally gotten to Julietta before noticing the framed photo was missing from her bedside table. Glancing around the area, she spotted it on the bed under a sweater.

Her fingers moved towards it slowly, as if it would catch aflame at any minute before wrapping her fingers around the frame and turning it around so she could see its front. She was met with the cardboard backing, but not the photo that once was inside of it. The photo of Jason and herself was now missing.

She sat on the thought of it for some time before realizing that she had one more place to check, the spare room that anyone was hardly in yet since Thomas still had been sleeping in Julietta's bed and she had yet to order furniture for it.

The door creaked slightly as it opened. The room was cold and the breeze swept around her. Other than a few tools, mainly paintbrushes, the room was empty. She flicked on the light and walked over to the open window. On it was a post it note that said "See you soon." Julietta took a photo of the area before shutting the window. Her mind was racing as she left the room to sit in the living room. Burying her face in the large jacket, she closed her eyes and knew life was about to get complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

It was no shock that she couldn't sleep, and so when the sun was rising, she changed into more appropriate clothing, and tossed on make up to make it at least look like her skin had some colour before hailing for a cab.

It was a slow ride as Jules stared out the window waiting to arrive at the Wayne manor. When they arrived, Jules handed the cab driver more than enough before hurrying to get the door. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open. Alfred was opening it but seemed just as shocked as Julietta to see the other. "Miss Marino." He said as Julietta smiled softly.

"Morning Alfred, I need to speak with Bruce." She spoke softly, noticing Dick in crutches behind him. "Hey Dick." She added as he grinned at her.

"Master Bruce is currently occupied," Alfred began. "Could this possibly wait until later today?" He looked at her with soft eyes, but there was clearly something hidden from her. She shook her head and gave Alfred a pouty look.

"I need to speak with him, I'll bother him for all of five minutes." Julietta pleaded as she stepped back to let the two men out. Alfred seemed to ponder before nodding.

"Alright, just go down quickly. Perhaps it would be good for Master Wayne to have a fresh face to talk to." Julietta nearly hugged the butler, before just flashing him a small smile.

"Thank you." Patting Dick on the shoulder, she slid inside quickly, and followed the instructions Jason had told her long before when he had been feeling pretty reckless and foolish. Better than the old abandoned building at least.

When she walked down the stairs, Julietta saw Bruce staring at the Robin costume. The atmosphere in the cave just seemed to ooze sadness as Julietta wrapped the oversize jacket around herself more.

Standing behind Bruce, Julietta stared at the glass case, a mix of emotions running through her. It had to have been a good five minutes before she find her voice again.

"Bruce?" He turned to her slowly, clearly masking his emotions as he looked into her own misty eyes.

"Julietta, why are you here?" Bruce questioned as she thrusted the box towards him.

"I- he," Julietta wheezed before squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. "I came home last night to find these in my apartment." She said before opening the box to show the plant and note. Pointing to the frame, she added. "Someone also took a photo of Jason and I."

Bruce was examining both notes, as her focus went back to the costume. Remembering all the moments she got to see the costume up close. It used to be a beacon of positivity to Julietta. It was almost as if she could hear Jason's words as he used to tell her bad jokes or cheesy one liners when their paths crossed- which was semi regularly due to the villains loving the one percent of Gotham. "The spare room also had the window wide open yet the security system said everything was fine." She added before forcing her eyes to look at something else in the room.

"Bruce, I just… why would someone be so cruel into making us think that Jason is back?" Julietta whispered as her hand went to touch the glass gently. "He died, you were there. Jason can't be back." Julietta could hear the beeping of her cellphone but chose to ignore it as she stared at Bruce's pensive face.

"And you did make sure your entire apartment was secure?" Bruce asked as Julietta nodded while running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I did." Her phone began beeping again as she sighed. "Bruce, I need to go, mama wants everyone to have a family breakfast and are probably waiting on me." Gesturing to the box now in his hands. "If this can help you, check it out."

Julietta turned to walk away as she heard Bruce call out. "I'll come check the apartment later, I'll let you know if I find anything."

Jules called for another cab so that by the time she walked through the gates, it had arrived. It was a much quicker ride as she arrived to the Esposito house, and already saw Camilla waiting at the doorway. Her mother was still quite recognizable but age was starting to show with the slight wrinkles- mostly laugh lines on her face and some grey hair peeking at the roots. Julietta walked up to her mother and felt the embrace, giving a small hug in return as she was ushered into the house.

Julietta barely paid attention as her mother rambled about the newest recipes she baked for Zanobi and her business. It wasn't until they arrived the kitchen that her body seemed to wake up from auto-pilot. Zanobi was dishing crepes onto plates as his little helper carried a bowl of whipped cream, not so masterfully sneaking a spoonful of it when Zanobi was distracted by Camilla kissing his cheek. Julietta sent Thomas a one eyebrow look as he smiled at her.

She walked over and scooped the young boy up as he set the whipped cream on the breakfast island. Thomas had some whipped cream on his nose, so she swiped her finger along his nose to wipe it off before wiping it on her pants. Zanobi had made four servings that were now on the table as he embrace the pair.

"My little bambino and tinier bambino." He exclaimed while patting both of their backs. Julietta set Thomas on a stool as Zanobi pressed his hand on a shoulder. "Stay for breakfast! You are always so busy nowadays." Smiling at her, he took his hand off her shoulder. "It'll be nice to see you outside of business occasions." Moving to take his own stool, Julietta found her own as a cup of coffee was handed to her. The smell of coffee awakened her senses, and she felt her body ache for the caffeine.

Tommy was sitting beside her as he piled on the fruits and whipped cream onto his crepes before smiling at her. "Mommy, you should have come with grandpapa and i!" he began, staring at his mom with bright eyes. "We went ot the museum yesterday, they had this HUUUUGGGGEEEEE section on Batman and Robin!" He rambled as his green eyes lit up in excitement. "Plus they had even more dinosaurs this time."

Jules smiled at Tommy as she drank her coffee, feeling the warm envelope her. "Grandpapa even went and bought these stickers so we could cover my room with dinosaur stickers." The young boy continued as he shoved a large mouthful of breakfast into his mouth, and barely chewing.

Zanobi saw the bow was struggling to talk and eat as he continued for his grandson, while pushing the berries to her. "Yes, we got Thomas lots of dinosaur things for him, it'll be great for his bedroom to be personalized at the apartment." Zanobi paused as he glanced at Camilla. "Your mama even ordered dinosaur themed room accessories to go with the rest of the furniture."

Julietta nodded as she spooned some berries on the crepe she had. It took her a few moments to realize what he said. "Wait, the rest of the furniture?" Julietta asked as Zanobi nodded.

"Yeah! Grandpapa and I went and shopped for all this bedroom stuff. They are even able to bring it today!" Thomas exclaimed as she sighed. Zanobi and Camilla meant were just trying to help but Julietta hated when they bought her extra things since they were already so generous to her with her monthly allowance while in school.

"Okay sweetie, "Julietta began as she stifled a bit of a yawn. "Bruce will be stopping by later too." She began taking small bites of her food, as she listened to Thomas tell Camilla all about the museum trip- especially what grandpapa really enjoyed. Jules eyes focused on Tommy as she felt the twinge of bittersweetness. Thomas looked more like his father with each passing day- and it stung with the incident of last night.

Tommy had the same facial structure as Jason, and his bright green eyes. From Julietta, he gained a tanner complexion and mole and his hair being a dark brown that some would mistake for black at night. Anyone that had known Jason could easily see him in his son.

Thinking about last night and Jason made Jules lose her appetite as she pushed away the half eaten crepe. She was patient in waiting for everyone else to finish, and answered questions as they came. When everything was cleaned, Zanobi insisted on driving them back- which Julietta was slightly grateful for since they had a carseat installed in the one vehicle.

Everyone piled into the car, as Jules sent Bruce a quick text about the unexpected company to her apartment. Her brain went back to the idea of a nap later with Thomas. She was sure he'd would join her since Thomas was a cuddler that had been keen on sharing a bed with Julietta long before he was out of his crib.

With Thomas starting school in September, Julietta knew that the few months to adjust first would be good for Thomas to adjust to his own space. At the apartment complex, Julietta opted for the elevator with present company as they opened it to see Bruce waiting for them. The flower pot was back on the table. Zanobi was the first to go hug Bruce.

"Bruce my friend!" Zanobi said before looking at the boxes around.

"I hope you don't mind, but I let the furniture movers in." Bruce told them as Julietta smiled. She was shocked though to see Bruce acting so alert since she was almost positive that he hadn't slept yet.

"Thanks Bruce. To be honest, I just found out about it an hour ago." She responded as her parents and son went to inspect the room that was filled with furniture now. Julietta stood next to him as she whispered quietly while staring at the plant. "Did you find anything?" Bruce nodded to her as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Are we safe?" Julietta questioned as Bruce hesitated and nodded. He whispered to her though, "I'm going to make sure that there is extra patrols for this area in the meantime though." Jules nodded as she walked towards the spare room. The room looked as if Thomas had pulled it directly from his mind. Thomas was jumping on the bed saying how this was the best day ever as her parents were embraced as Zanobi leaned against the wall.

They were tenderly watching their grandchild, both grateful to have some youth around. Julietta knew that her mama and step papa had tried for their own child, but were never successful. Both had given up on the idea when they were delightfully surprised with the news about being grandparents and were as active in his life as possible. After all, finding out about Thomas had been a silver lining in the dark grey clouds.

-  
Jason sat on the rooftop across the street. Seeing the bare room he had snuck in and out of the previous now full of life with people he was quite familiar with almost warmed his heart. He stared at them through binoculars through the mask. Jason's intrigue was on the youngest member in the room. The kid was maybe a kindergartener, and had the same smile as Julietta who was now helping the boy put up stickers in his room. Jason watched Bruce, Zanobi and Camilla leave but he didn't move. He was unwinding after all and musing at the idea that this kid was clearly interested in dinosaurs but what young kid wasn't?

Jason relaxed a bit as he saw Julietta hugging her son while he stood on the bed. She seemed to be a natural mother and had been raising the boy well as a single parent. Glancing to a watch, Jason saw the time and stood up. Although this had been fun, he had much more important tasks at hand than spying on them. There was so many more things to do before he visited again.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had come quicker than Julietta would have liked as she stared at the laptop screen in front of her. It was a final assignment for her course that she was having difficulties. Since Thomas went to bed she had been working on it with no luck. Her mind was elsewhere. Leaning forward, Julietta grabbed her glass of wine and took a large gulp before looking at the time. It was already 2 am. Pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose, Julietta opened her web browser to check the news for anything relevant.

There was a few articles on the new Red Hood of Gotham, on how since his arrival the crime rate had dropped but drug trafficking rose. A separate article was rambling about how minors were having a more difficult time acquiring drugs. Julietta raised an eyebrow as she saved them to her desktop before shutting the laptop. That may be something to look into when she wasn't cramming at the end of the semester.

Standing up, Julietta finished her glass of wine before walking to Thomas' room and checking on him. He was deeply asleep and snoring with his arms wrapped around the teddy bear that wore a Robin costume. The matching Batman one was on the floor. Julietta stayed leaning against the doorway for a few minutes, hearing some sniffles which made her think that perhaps Thomas was getting sick. Going over, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before placing the Batman teddy bear back on the bed and heading to her own room.

The room felt off as she walked in, but Julietta pegged it to Thomas not sleeping in here nor having his things in this room anymore. She checked her phone once more to ensure that Bruce hadn't been trying to contact her. The screen was blank as Julietta sighed and ran a hand through her untamed curls before closing her eyes. Maybe she was being paranoid- perhaps spending time with Bruce had worn away. Setting the phone on her bed, Julietta moved to take a step forward when an arm came around her and a hand covered her mouth.

Squirming, Julietta tried throwing an elbow back as she felt it connect with the torso before trying to lunge forward only to be yanked back against the chest. Julietta drove her heel down her assailant's shin as cursing was heard behind her but she still was being held onto and dragged to the wall.

Julietta's body was twisted as she felt her back against the cold wall, a hand continued to cover her mouth as the other one held her wrists over her head. She was faced to face with a man in a large red mask that covered his head.

"If you promise not to scream, I'll take my hand off your mouth." He said as Julietta glared to the man. "You wouldn't want to wake up Thomas." Julietta stiffed as she took a moment to think before nodding. She watched the figure release her and take a step back as Julietta stayed pressed against the wall.

"Red Hood." She whispered out as her hands rested beside her. He laughed and held his hands up.

"Well, at least I don't need to introduce myself," he kidded before asking. "So, how did you like the flowers you got yesterday? After all you did even show them to Bruce."

Julietta crossed her arms over her chest as she tried staying brave. Her phone was behind Red Hood and it would take too long for her to call Bruce to save her. Words weren't coming to her as she bit her lip and nodded to him slowly. She took a step forward as Julietta tried to find the words. "How did you copy his handwriting? Why did you take my photo?" Julietta questioned as she planted her feet firmly on the floor. She knew that Red Hood could overpower her easily. Heck, even Julietta could see the gun on his side.

Julietta bit back her comment about if Red Hood had a sick fetish in tricking people regarding their loved ones. Her eyes were full of anger as Red Hood smirked, not that Julietta could see his expression. "I didn't have to forge the handwriting." He reasoned as Julietta marched forward waving her finger at him.

"So you are just telling me that you have the exact handwriting of my dead boyfriend? Huh?" she hissed out at Red Hood grabbed her wrist.

"Well, that's just my handwriting you see."

"What about the photo?"

"Well, I thought it'd be good for old time's sake." He reasoned as Julietta raised an eyebrow.

"Old time's sake? The photo was of me and Jason- no one else. He DIED and has been for five years. If Jason came back, he would never have been away for this long."

"You of all people know that strange things can happen Jules," Red Hood offered as she paused.

"Wha- what did you just call me?"

"Jules," Red Hood said as he smiled. "The Jules who named her son Thomas Peter Todd and always made zeppole for her boyfriend." Gears were clicking in place as her bottom lip quivered a bit.

"What did you do to Jason?" Julietta finally asked him as he took a step forward and clicked the button on the side of his helmet. It hissed when it unlocked as Red Hood pulled off the mask.

A gasp broke off the silence as Julietta stared at the familiar face. Even after five years, Julietta could recognize him.

"J-jason?"

"In the flesh, Jules." He whispered and waited for her to close the distance. He had thought of this for the better part of the day, for how Julietta would respond to this. Part of him hoped that she would just rush over and kiss him; part of him also expected her to slap him. What Jason hadn't expected was that Julietta would cling to her chest and burst into tears. It wasn't a pretty crying, her face was red and the sobs sounded more like choking sounds as the tears flowed down.

His heart ached seeing her cry as Jason took some steps forward to embrace her. He could feel that Julietta's legs were wobbly as her hands clung to the shirt under his jacket. Jason arms held her close as he could feel her head nuzzle into his chest. One of his hands moved to gently stroke her hair and closed his eyes.

Jason waited until the sobs turned into the occasional sniffle and the woman in his arms felt more secure before he loosened is grip enough so that Julietta could lean back and look at him. Tentatively, her tanned fingers moved up to take off his eye mask and dropping it. Time felt like it slowed down when her hazel eyes connected to his green ones as a smile came on her face. It was a miracle to her to see Jason once again.

"Jason," She whispered over and over again quietly as he nodded to her- feeling bliss hearing his name from her lips.

"I- how, why?" Julietta questioned as he let out a sigh. This was the fun part, explaining everything to her about where he had been for the last five years.

"This'll take a while Jules, let's sit down."

Julietta watched Jason as he finished explaining what had been going on to him from Sarajevo, to his resurrection and to his desire to remove the Joker from Gotham permanently as he laid on her bed. His jacket and boots had been discarded. Julietta sat near his head, occasionally touching him as if he was checking to make sure she hadn't been dreaming.

Julietta was listening intently to him, and instinctively began to rub Jason's scalp or intertwine their fingers when feeling tense. She wasn't sure how to react with her brain still processing everything as Julietta stifled a yawn. It was around 3:30 in the morning and even Jason was starting to feel the exhaustion that he attributed to nearly being killed lack of sleep. It didn't help the bed was quite comfortable, and he felt at ease.

"Enough about me, Jules why don't you tell me your favourite memory about Thomas?" Jason asked with his eyes half lidded.

Pausing, Julietta looked at him before down to her lap. "It's cheesy, I know but my favourite memory was about the day he had been born." Julietta whispered as her hand came out and grasped his in both of hers.

"It had only been a few months since I lost you," Julietta began as Jason raised an eyebrow as he sat up a bit.

"A few months? Jules you were only three months along when I went to Sarajevo. Thomas' dating ultrasound said he was like six months away from being born. Wasn't he the size of a lime?" Jason asked as Julietta nodded.

Giving Jason's hand a squeeze she nodded. "Yeah, there was some complications and if it wasn't for Dick I may have lost Thomas." Jason raised an eyebrow as she felt the pressure to continue. "I went to a gala with my parents, Dick and Bruce. The Joker decided to try and have hostages. Who better than a pregnant single teen mom?" She said with a half laugh before going on.

"He threatened everyone and kept waving this crow bar around." Julietta said as Jason's eyes widened. "At one point, I tried to get away from him but he just slammed the crowbar right at the top of my stomach before pulling me into a hug and whispered. "Sometimes to make an omelette, you need to break a few Robin eggs." Sucking in a breath, Julietta looked at Jason. "I was then pushed down the stairs beside him- thankfully Dick was able to stop me quickly as Batm- Bruce intervened and arrested the Joker. I was in shock, and Richard noticed that I was bleeding. He rushed me to the hospital and at six months I had to give birth to Thomas."

Jason's knuckles were white in anger as Julietta's tone changed. "But the moment I held Thomas, this sense of loneliness left me. I felt like you were with me, even though you were gone." Her eyes were soft as Julietta continued. "Mama came into the room with my step papa and they were crying tears of joy. When Bruce came and met Thomas, it was the first time I saw him or Alfred smile in quite some time."

Laying down, Julietta put her head beside Jason's as she looked at the ceiling. "It was the first time things felt relatively happy since we lost you Jason." Yawning, Julietta turned on her side as she smiled at him as Jason moved his hand to rest on her hip.

"I promised you I'd be there for you always Jules." Jason said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you tell me some more stuff?" he inquired as Julietta started talking, the occasional yawn cutting her off mid-sentence.

Jason let Julietta continue her stories, even when they became barely coherent words as she fell asleep and curled up against his shoulders. He supposed that he could close his eyes for a few hours, after all it was more comfortable than the abandoned apartment with a mattress on the floor.

-  
The sun was shining through the windows as Jason slept on Julietta's bed, still deeply asleep as he snored and curled into the pillows nearby. He was stirred awake by a buzzing with music. Looking up with half shut eyes as he pawed around for the source of the noise. Jason saw Julietta's phone buzzing with a call from Bruce. He knew he shouldn't answer it but looked around to see where Julietta was. Sitting up, Jason saw that she wasn't in the room but the bedroom door was open. Taking a minute, Jason went through Julietta's one drawer to find a shirt that may be more casual than his work shirt. Finding a band shirt, Jason smirked as he recognized it as one of his. He stripped his off before throwing on the band shirt.

Walking carefully to the main section of the apartment, Jason noticed Thomas sitting on part of the counter as he seemed to be animatedly trying to talk as Julietta was cooking beside him. Thomas looked over at Jason as he smiled and waved. "Mommy, you're friend Jay is up!" he exclaimed before a small coughing fit.

Jason smiled as he went up to Thomas and smiled. "Hey little man," Jason said as he held his hand out for a fist bump before noticing a cup in his face with Julietta smiling at him. He took it and gave Julietta her phone instead as he watched Thomas scooting off the counter to run to the television. He could hear the familiar melody of a cartoon on as he laughed.

"Man, I thought they would have replaced that show by now. I remember being obsessed with that sponge man and star fish." Jason said as he took a gulp of coffee. It was a good cup and somehow Julietta still knew how he took it. He stayed near her as his back leaned against the counter.

"Bruce tried calling you Jules." He muttered as she glanced to screen before setting down the phone and continuing on making food. Jason's mouth water at homemade food instead of some convenience store microwave sandwich. He could see there was scrambled eggs, hash browns and bacon. He hadn't been planning on staying for breakfast, but Jason was not going to turn down a chance at some good food.

Setting down the cup beside Julietta, he searched for the dishes, making sure his fingers danced across the small of Jules back or hips bumped when he passed her. Jason chuckled to himself, thinking about how if things had gone differently this could have been a typical day for the trio. It felt quite domestic and different than the norm for him as of late.

Julietta came over to the table with food as Thomas was quick to follow. He sat across from his mother and left the seat at the end for Jason. Thomas and Jason both stacked up their plates with food before Julietta dished out only a small amount of food onto her plate as she ate.

Thomas glanced between Jason and Julietta as he spoke to his mother, of course in Italian as Jason groaned. Great, another person to be able to speak about him in front of Julietta. Shaking it off, Jason told himself that his future would need to include Italian lessons. Distracting himself, Jason looked at Thomas as he couldn't help but see the resemblance between Thomas and himself. There was no doubt that Thomas was his son- after all if it wasn't for a slightly lighter hair, tan skin and a mole Tommy could have been his twin at that age.

The buzzing of a phone cut Julietta off as she excused herself from the table to take a phone call from Bruce again. Thomas waited until the bedroom door shut before turning to Jason.

"So Jay, I have a question." He asked through a mouthful of egg before swallowing the mouthful. "Are you dating my mom?"

Jason paused as he looked to Thomas. "Why do you think that?"

"Since you were cuddled up with mommy and she seems really happy with you around." Jason smiled at Thomas before shaking his head.

"Well, we aren't dating but we do care about one another." Jason tried explaining, not wanting to give away too much since he didn't want Thomas to get his hopes up.

"Could you though? Grandmama says she hasn't dated since my dad." Thomas paused as he set his fork down. "Earlier it looked like you were looking at mom like how grandpapa looks at my grandmama."

Leaning over, Jason looked at the door to make sure it was closed still before looking at Thomas. "You know, when your mom found out your grandparents were engaged she said that's what she wanted in life. Someone to love her like your grandpapa loved your grandmamma." Jason leaned a bit more forward.

Thomas smiled as he was about to ask something when he began to cough some more. Thomas shook it off with a sip of orange juice before the door opened revealing Julietta. She smiled at the two before sitting down.

"Sorry about that, Bruce has some news to give me later and wanted to figure out a time for me to come over." She explained with a purposeful glance to Jason before Thomas asked.

"Can Jay come with us?"

"Sorry bud, not today." Jason replied as he leaned over and ruffled his hair. "But maybe if you're mom wants, I can come some time again."

Thomas seemed to beam in delight as he nodded. "Can he mom? Jay could watch the Jurassic Park movies with me if he likes dinosaurs! Or even those Goosebump shows? Pleeeeeaaaasssssseeee?" Thomas begged as he glanced to Jason. "Do you like dinosaurs or scary things?" Thomas asked as Jason grinned.

"Yes I do, I used to watch horror movies with your mom all the time but she'd have to hide behind me," Jason said before adding. "Or your dad."

Thomas seemed so excited. "This is awesome!" Julietta smiled as she looked at Thomas.

"If Jay is able to, then he is more than welcome but his work is busy." Julietta picked up the empty plates as she looked to Thomas. "Now, why don't you go shower before we head out to see Bruce and Alfred."

Thomas nodded as he ran to his room shouting. "I'm going to wear that new sweater grandpapa got me mommy! Bruce will love it, the hood has the Robin mask!" he exclaimed as Jason laughed and leaned back.

Looking over to Julietta, he sighed before picking up the rest of the dishes and brought them to the sink. His arm went on either side of Julietta as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head as she rinsed off the plates. "You really are okay with me being around Thomas?"

Julietta turned around as she glanced up to Jason, a flush covering her cheeks. "Of course Jason- he seemed to really like you. Usually he takes a bit to warm up to people." Her hands were beside Jason's on the counter as she whispered. "But I think you may need to head out with us when we go."

Jason nodded as he pushed away to let Julietta have her space. "Sounds reasonable, but do you have a bag I could shove my helmet and things into?" Julietta nodded as she grabbed Jason's hand to lead him into her room before letting go of his hand and grabbing a bag from the closet from him.

He collected his things and placed them on the bed, before grabbing the bag from Julietta. It took less than a minute to pack her things as he listened to the water from the shower running in the background as Julietta seemed to be staring at him.

"Jason, you will be careful, right?" Julietta questioned as he looked at her and hesitated to answer. Jason didn't want to tell her that if it came down to it, he would blow up himself with the Joker and even Batman if it came down to it. Sighing, Julietta looked at their feet before back up at Jason.

"Try to come back to me Jason." Julietta whispered as she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek delicately. Jason's hand moved to cup her chin as he stared down at Julietta.

"I'll try, but can I at least get one kiss, just in case?" Julietta nodded as she felt his head lean down to brush her lips slowly. It was a hesitant kiss at first that quickly turned into one that showed off a deeper meaning. One of longing and love as hands naturally fell into place on the other person.

Jason could hear the sound of the shower turn off as he pulled away slowly, pressing one gentle peck at the end before he walked away to slide on his boots.

Soon Jason will have made Gotham a safer place, and all he could hope was that he was going to be there to continue his life and see Thomas grow.


	6. Chapter 6

Julietta stared at Bruce, as she twirled the cup in her hands as they sat in the sitting room. She leaned in the soft chair as she avoided eye contact with Bruce.

"Jason is back." Bruce spoke softly as Julietta took a deep breath. Her brain was debating between lying to Bruce or not. She knew that Bruce was skilled in detecting lies and had called her out on lies before. From reading body languages to devices that assisted him in this. Glancing up, Julietta's eyes connected with his as she nodded.

"I know." It was barely a whisper as she could feel the eyes on her. "Jason came to visit last night to tell me what exactly happened." Biting her lip, Jules leaned forward and set the cup on her table. "He then crashed in the apartment."

"Did Thomas see him?" Bruce inquired as Julietta gave him a nod.

"Yeah, he thinks Jason is just a friend named Jay though who's visiting Gotham and needed a place to crash since he couldn't find a vacant hotel." Julietta looked up to Bruce as she leaned into the cushions.

An uncomfortable silence fell into the room as Julietta felt her anxiety build up as she began to pluck at the cuticles around her nails.

"What's your plan if Jason stays around? Will you make him part of Thomas' life again?" Bruce questioned as Julietta immediately felt her shoulders slump forward and the air kick out of her lungs. Of course Bruce was asking all the tough questions today.

"I don't know Bruce. I want him to be in it- but I've heard what Ja-Red Hood has done since he came back." Jules began as she stopped picking at her cuticles. "It was already enough risk to be with Jason when he was Robin, but as Red Hood?" Closing her eyes, Julietta could feel her eyes stinging. Tears threatening to come out. "He's not exactly a hero, but he's also not a villain from what I can tell. Like he's killing people; but he's also reduced the amount of kids getting drugs. Maybe he could do good for Gotham in a different way."

Julietta sat there trying to calm herself down as she then opened her eyes and glanced at the older man. "Besides, Jason wouldn't be able to do a lot of normal things. After all, he was your ward so many people know his face- so going out to dinner with Jason and Thomas would be hard and he couldn't attend holidays with my parents since they'd recognize him in a heartbeat. Thomas couldn't be picked up from school in September by Jason because he's legally dead…"

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this." Bruce remarked as Julietta nodded before leaning forward to grab her cup and take a sip.

"As much as you can in 9 hours." Julietta retorted as she let out a sigh. "I feel like everything is going to hit the fan soon, Bruce." In her mind, Julietta couldn't help but add 'I'm scared.'

Bruce wasn't a master detective for nothing, He could tell the young woman in front of him was terrified about everything. He wasn't sure how to comfort her since there was so many things going on. In such a short time span a dear family member came back from the grave but had different morals than before- or maybe was just more willing to show his morals now.

"I have to agree with you. Red Hood has caused an uproar in the criminal empire; which won't go without consequences." Bruce responded as Julietta nodded. "Let's not focus on that for the moment. Why don't we check on Alfrred and Thomas?" He suggested as the two stood up with their cups to go to the kitchen.

The smell of cookies was wafting through the room as Julietta and Bruce looked in the doorway. Alfred and Thomas were dropping cookie dough onto trays as Alfred told Thomas stories of Jason and Bruce when they were growing up in the manor.

Bruce smiled at Julietta. "Alfred really enjoys having youth around the house, doesn't he?" Julietta questioned as Bruce nodded.

"He won't admit it, but he really does. I'm sure Alfred thought we may not have any more youth here after Jason. Yet now he has Thomas and there was even Tim until he joined the Titans."

"You know you probably should look into getting a new assistant. I know Alfred has been taking on the reigns to help recently but he could probably use the help." Jules nudged Bruce as she looked to him sincerely. "Maybe someone who knows of the bat in your closet to cover you."

Julietta grabbed the cup from Bruce's hand before moving around Alfred and Thomas to rinse out the cups. Thomas was grinning as he asked Alfred questions, although his voice was sounding far raspier than when they arrived to the Wayne manor. Poor boy was getting sick but he wasn't letting it ruin his enjoyment.

Julietta joined Bruce to take a seat near the duo making cookies, as Thomas began to retell the stories Alfred just told him.

It wasn't long after that Thomas and Julietta left the Wayne Manor. Thomas was starting to feel quite unwell and just wanted to take his nap. Alfred was kind enough to escort them home with a stop to the pharmacy. Thomas, however, had fallen asleep before he arrived home and so Julietta carried the four year-old up to their apartment- electing to use the elevator this time. Thomas made no protest as Julietta tucked him into bed, giving him a bit of medicine and water. It gave her the rest of the afternoon to let her mind run through everything else. Schoolwork was a beautiful distraction.

By the time it was dark, Julietta cooked, cleaned the apartment and got Thomas to eat a bit of soup before he went back to sleep in his Batman pajamas with some more medicine.

The apartment was eerily silent as Julietta continuously refreshed the news page's website. The Joker had nearly set all the drug lords aflame, until Red Hood and Batman intervened. Then Red Hood took the Joker away from Batman. That was hours ago and now Julietta was sitting in the apartment in hopes of hearing any word about Red Hood's condition or if the Joker was back in Arkham.

Her heart raced and palms were clammy and nothing seemed to calm her- not even a long soak in the tub. Hearing a thud, Julietta's heart skipped a beat as she ran to her bedroom to see if it was a good or bad ruckus. Jason was laying on the floor with a groan- no Red Hood mask to be seen as Julietta noticed the bloody hand. "Holy fuck Jason." She gasped out as she ran towards him and checked for any worse damage. He looked as if he had been thrown through a wall or something.

His hand was bloody and raw in some areas, there was cuts all over his body and bruises. Julietta let out a sigh as Jason began to sit up. Soft groans escaped his lips as he clenched his side with his good hand. Julietta's hand went onto his cheekbone as she looked at him in the eyes. "Can you move?"

Jason nodded as she stood up, holding her hands out to help him up as Jason waved them off- choosing to take his time getting up without help. He winced with each movement but was too hot headed to accept Julietta's help. "Come on, you need to get all this dirt and debris off of you before it infects your cuts."

Jason followed Julietta as she marched towards the bathroom. Although she was keeping a calm expression on for Jason, her heart was racing. Jason shut the bathroom door behind the two as he leaned against it.

"I… I'll be fine Jules." He finally muttered only for sharp hazel eyes gave him a look to immediately silence him. Julietta wasn't buying that crap for an instance. Jason also knew Julietta like a book; and could tell the worry that was wrecking havoc on her mind so he raised his hands in defeat.

Julietta's expression softened as she turned to put the stopper in and began to run hot water for a bath. Julietta turned over once again as Jason was struggling to get his shirt off one handed. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"Let me help."

Jason nodded as Julietta untucked his shirt to pull it over his head.

"I got it from here Jules." Jason said with a small smile as she nodded. "But, you can stay in here… you know, if you want." Jason added as Julietta flushed a bit as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Okay." Turning around, Julietta gave him privacy with her hands covering her eyes until she heard the sounds of Jason getting into the bathtub. Julietta lowered her hand as she knelt to get the first aid kit from under the sink. She backed up until she felt her calves touch the bathtub before she sank down so her back was against the bathtub.

Julietta's knees were pulled to her chest and tilted her head up a bit so she could stare at the ceiling with the first aid kit beside her.

"You didn't have to turn around you know." Jason said.

Scoffing, Julietta shook her head. "It's been almost 5 years Jason. I wasn't going to watch you get naked without your consent. Now lay your hand on the side of the tub so I can clean it."

"Well, I know it's been five years but you are allowed to look at me Jules." Jason said as he rested his bad hand on the edge of the tub.

Julietta turned slightly to get a better look at it, still giving Jason as much privacy as she could. The skin looked as if it was burned off with various layers worse than others it mostly was near his index finger and thumb. Biting her lip, she opened the first aid kit and took out an alcohol wipe.

"Jason, this'll sting." She said before pressing it on Jason's hand as she heard Jason bite back a groan.

Glancing over, Julietta gave him a sympathetic look before she discarded it and did the other side of his hand with a second alcohol wipe. He didn't sound as pained this time. Grabbing the gauze and medical tape, she pressed a square on the skin between the thumb and index finger before wrapping up the rest with general gauze and taping the edges of the gauze down.

"There… that should do." Julietta said as she kept Jason's hand in between hers delicately. It was quiet in the bathroom before she spoke up.

"I was scared tonight when I heard about you on the news Jason." She admitted before continuing. "I was more scared when they didn't know what was happening. To be honest I just wanted to wake up and see you curled up in bed beside me with Thomas calling you daddy."

Jason's hand squeezed one of hers before he took his bandaged hand out of the grasps to grab her chin.

"Julietta I want that more than anything; but I also know that Gotham needs people to keep them safe and make it a better place for Thomas' generation." Jason said before he turned her head to his with green eyes staring into hazel ones. "Jules, I love you so much." He admitted before leaning over and kissing her.

A spark ran through Jules as she closed her eyes and kissed back as her hands grasped onto his shoulders. Jason's hand clutched onto her cheek as the other one tugged onto her shirt. Lips fumbled to get their rhythm back as Jason nipped at her lip as she pulled away a moment before she stood up enough to crawl into the bathtub and straddle Jason not caring about her clothes getting wet. Jason grinned as he leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers once again. Jason took lead in the kiss as he pushed his tongue between her lips as Julietta's fingers wound into his hair and tugged it a bit. Jason hummed in enjoyment before his good hand began to pull up the wet t shirt and throw it away. His lips pressed against Julietta's neck, kissing a trail down her neck to chin with nipping along the way.

Julietta gasped as she pulled her body back a moment as she took a deep breath. "Jason, I- you're injured, we shouldn't do this until you're better." Julietta tried to be rational as Jason scoffed.

"I don't care if I'm missing both an arm and a leg Jules, I will always want you." Jason retorted before kissing her again. "Do you want to?" Jason asked as Julietta pulled him into a kiss.

"Fuck yes Jason." She said as Jason pressed his lips against hers, helping Julietta fiddle out of the rest of her clothes.

Julietta laid on the bed as she looked at the time. It was 7 am and she felt energized even though she barely got any sleep. Panting, she smiled at Jason who was curled up with his head on her chest. He kissed the skin softly and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Jason, as much as I'd love to go another round with you, our son needs breakfast." Julietta whispered as Jason pouted at her and wrapped his arms around her tighter before letting go.

Laughing at him, Julietta and Jason sat up to get dressed. Julietta made sure to wear a scarf because she noticed the hickeys on her neck. Jason on the other hand, decided to rifle through Julietta's closet, quickly finding one of his old sweaters.

He gave her a look before throwing it on, and both headed to the kitchen. Jason began to make food as Julietta checked on Thomas. By the time Jason finished making oatmeal, Julietta had curled up with Thomas on the couch as Jason brought the three bowls over. Each one had berries in it and Thomas slowly ate at it as he watched cartoons on the television.

It was almost peaceful for Jason, as they spent the next while watching cartoons. However, he knew when there was a knock on the door. Julietta went to get it as Jason immediately made eye contact with Bruce. The room was tense, except for the small child who was now laying with his head in Jason's lap that seemed to be asleep. Julietta awkwardly let Bruce in, and sat back down with Jason.

"Jason."

"Bruce."

"Jay why is he calling you Jason?" Thomas croaked out as Julietta's eyes widened a moment, as did Jason as they looked at Thomas. Thomas sat up a bit, as he rubbed an eye. "Isn't Jason daddy's name?" he mumbled.

"Well you see kiddo…" Jason began as he looked at Julietta for assistance.

"Thomas, this is your father. Meet your dad, Jason Todd."


	7. Chapter 7

"You lied!" the toddler screamed as the hot tears poured down his face. Thomas had taken it as expected as anyone could expect- which was terribly. He had been crying and getting upset for quite some time. Even though earlier Thomas was sick enough that it hurt to speak; he still yelled.

Julietta glanced over at the two men who were looking to her for advice as she crouched to be eye level with Thomas. "Hey Thomas. Thomas honey, look at me." Julietta asked as the young boy sniffled and glared at her with piercing eyes. A look that duplicated Jason's.

"This is complicated but I'm going to explain, okay?"

"You lied! You lied!"

"Tommy; I didn't mean to lie. You see up until a few days ago, we all thought your father was dead." Julietta admitted, not sure how much she should tell a young child but decided to take the risk.

"Why?" Thomas asked as Julietta paused.

Because the Joker thought it'd be interesting to blow him up and then a man decided to throw him into a pit of water which brought him back a little screwy for a few years? That wasn't something she could tell Thomas.

"He uh well," Julietta started as she looked to Jason for help as Jason came over and sat beside Julietta.

"What I was told was I was found after an explosion and brought to the hospital. I woke up after with no memories;" Jason began as he leaned forward. "But then I started to remember and when I finally could; I came back home to your mother and me."

Thomas nodded before asking. "Who all knows?"

"Just us four right now."

Julietta actually thought that was a believable reason as she watched her son on the couch. It was a moment of tense silence before Thomas spoke.

"Are you going to leave?" Thomas whispered as a huge sigh left Jason. IT was a good question, as he shook his head.

"I'm going to be around for as long as you'll have me."

"I'm still mad."

"You know what? That's okay Thomas." Julietta said as she stood up. "But how about right now; we put you down for a nap?" Julietta questioned as her son raised his arms up and nodded. Julietta scooped him up as she sent a look to the two boys as she mouthed Fix This before taking Thomas to his room.

When Julietta came out of the room, she heard the two bickering as she rubbed her temple. There was just too much drama for the day.

"Enough you two! Can we put aside all this drama for a day?" Julietta squeezed her eyes tightly while taking a deep breath. "I get it that you have conflicting views; but we have other stuff to worry about. What are we going to do now that Thomas knows about Jason? It's already hard enough to keep this discreet, but if some paparazzi catches a glimpse of him near you or I Bruce, there's going to be questions."

The two men quieted down as they looked at the young woman who was clearly too annoyed to be dealing with their issues at the moment. She honestly wished she could just push all this drama back a week until she was done with school for the semester but fate was cruel.

Jason glanced over at Bruce with a look as a hand moved to run through his hair. "Can we talk to Barbara; I have an idea."

Julietta hadn't been expecting that they would bring Barbara to her apartment; so once again it was crowded as the three members of the Bats family were chatting in her living room with Barbara typing a mile a minute with the computer resting on a tray on her wheelchair.

Their plan was to plant some articles around that led people to believe Jason was thought to be dead- but really was found and brought to a hospital where he remained in a coma for three years. For a year, this "John Doe" went through physio and hypnosis to recover his memories. It wasn't the greatest plan but at least it should do for the general public.

Which would be evidence for when Bruce released a statement later welcoming Jason back as a 'blessing'. It would still be the center of news in Gotham; but at least Bruce and Jason would have more control over the situation.

Glancing to the hallway, Julietta saw Thomas peeking his head out- eyes red from tears as Julietta gave him a smile but let him move at his own pace. Thomas eventually came out to greet his 'Aunt Babs' before curling up on the couch and watched her work.

Bruce had left with Jason to sort things out with Alfred and Dick as Julietta read over Barbara's writing.

"Why don't you change your flow in this article? It is supposed to be written by someone else but they have the same flow as the last one. Maybe shorter and blunt sentences?"

Barbara nodded as Julietta fell ungracefully onto the free space of the couch.

"Rough week?"

"Well; its not every week you have a ton of assignments, have your first love and father to your child come back from the dead." Julietta said before remembering Thomas and quickly adding. "Or what you thought was the dead."

"That's fair. I was just as shocked when Bruce told me." Barbara admitted, "Even when I saw him I thought it was fake. Like my mind was playing tricks on me."

Thomas listened carefully as he watched Barbara with wide eyes. Barbara caught sight of it as she smiled to Thomas. "What about you little guy? How are you doing with this?"

Thomas seemed to pause as he thought; looking between his mother and Babs before he answered in a hoarse voice. "I don't like they lied to me."

"Anything else?"

"Happy I have my daddy." Thomas whispered as Barbara nodded.

"I get that Tommy. I didn't have my mother there in much of my life; and I constantly wished I could have two parents like everyone else. Now you have both of them life will change; for the better though."

Thomas nodded in agreeance as he curled up a bit on the couch. Julietta smiled at both Barbara and Thomas. Maybe this would work out, she thought.

Jason and Bruce finally had everything planned out; that evening they would go to a nice restaurant with a private room for Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Julietta and Thomas. Stephanie was invited but was unfortunately unavailable- whether that was because she didn't want to deal with Tim during an off period or not; it wasn't any of Bruce's business unless they made it his business.

Jason sat in the restaurant waiting for Bruce to return with Tim and Damian, while Alfred fetched Julietta, Barbara and Thomas. Tapping his fingers restlessly on the table before pulling out his small flip phone. It was a disposable phone that he used to contact the gang leaders. He refused to pull it out anywhere near Bruce who was still quite upset with Jason's methods. Sending some messages quickly, he knew that it would be fine to stay a little later this evening before doing his Red Hood duties. Especially with Black Mask and Joker currently under tight supervision.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and Barbara wheeled into the room with Thomas on her lap. Alfred and Julietta followed behind; although Jason had to note that Julietta looked like she did try to dress up for this evening and by comparison, Jason looked almost too casual.

Thomas saw Jason as he waved before crawling off of Barbara's lap and walking over to Jason before sitting on the chair beside him. His head barely reaching the table as he immediately started asking. "So; what do I call you?" Thomas questioned as Jason paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I call you dad? Jason? Jay?" Thomas questioned more as Jason paused. He didn't know how to answer that- but for him his only father figure was known as Bruce.

"Any of the three; I mean usually dad comes with a lot of trust and parenting first but I haven't given you that yet bud." Thomas seemed to nod in understanding before he asked another question.

"Okay… what's your favourite colour?"

"Red." Jason responded with a grin before he asked. "You?"

"Green!" Thomas immediately said. "Though last week it was blue."

Thomas seemed to be enjoying this as he continued asking more questions until the rest arrived for the chaotic dinner.

The moment that Dick entered the room, it felt as if there was a pin dropped in the room as one minute Jason was sitting down and the next he had kicked back his chair to stand up with Dick standing in front of him, just staring at him. The two ex-Robins stared at each other for a few moments as Julietta glanced around to see what anyone else was doing. Thomas looked confused as he sat beside them.

"Dick."

"Jason." The two spoke; before walking away from each other as if their conversation was much longer than just saying each other's last names. Next Alfred came up to Jason; it was pleasant that Alfred joined everyone for dinner, but also needed since Alfred was just as much family as anyone in the room.

Jason wasted no time in hugging the Butler tightly; Alfred holding on just as tightly while whispering how it was good to see Master Todd once again.

Julietta relaxed as she watched them; seeing them finally let go of the hug as Jason fixed his chair and sit beside Thomas again. Bruce cleared his throat and smiled at everyone. "Thank you everyone for coming." He began; with it sounding more like a business meeting than a family meeting.

"It's been a while since we have all been all able to be at this table together; but I am proud to say that many people are getting introduced to each other for the first time. Jason; I'd like for you to officially meet Tim Drake and Damian Wayne." Bruce's voice was clear and using his business voice.

"I am hoping this dinner will be good to have everyone relax and reconnect as a family; and NOT a work dinner." Bruce added, sparing a glance at Damian as he snorted and leaned in his chair. Thomas barely paid any attention as he swung his feet impatiently.

Jason and the rest of the Batfamily nodded silently. Julietta sat there, slightly awkwardly knowing that business meant their criminal vigilance than anything else. Looking down at her lap a bit, Julietta bit her lip. A strong hand slipped into hers as she glanced over and noticed Jason holding her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Julietta smiled to Jason as she continued holding his hand.

Bruce looked over at Julietta and Jason, as they glanced between one another. "So;" Julietta began as she sat straighter in her chair and kept Jason's hand in hers like an anchor. "It was this week we found out that Jason hadn't actually died in Sarajevo. In fact, he had been in a coma for quite a bit; waking up with temporary amnesia. When Jason found out his past, he worked his way back here."

"As of today; Bruce and I have gone through the steps to legally bring me back from the dead; but we want to be ahead of the press in getting this out. So Bruce is going to be taking photos tonight to post." Jason added as Julietta nodded.

The rest of the table nodded as a comfortable silence fell on the table.

"So, shall we eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

Julietta was surprised about how well the dinner went. The Robins all were getting along with playful teasing. She had left early with Thomas, leaving the Batfamily to catch up and speak about their more private matters. Matters that she didn’t want to know.

So, when Jason came back later, she was pleasantly surprised when he had used her front door. Julietta opened the bedroom door as she watched him check on Thomas. It warmed her heart. She adjusted her weight, not realizing she was on a squeaky floorboard. Jason whipped his head to see Julietta as he relaxed.

Walking over to Julietta, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist before hoisting her up and heading towards the bedroom. Julietta buried her head into his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him before being laid on the bed with Jason cuddled against her.

“Good night?” Jules questioned against his skin as he nodded.

“So great; I missed Bruce, Alfred and Dick.” Jason replied as he kissed her cheek.

“What about Tim and Damian?”  Jason chuckled as he leaned up a bit.

“Tim seems like a smart kid, and Damian well… I think he and I will get along well.” He responded as Julietta looked up to him with a genuine smile.

Jason gave Jules a peck on the lips as he grinned. “You know, we should sleep because of how busy tomorrow will be…” Jason began as she raised an eyebrow to his mischievous grin.

“But…?”

“But I’d love to spend more quality time with you.” Jason said as he leaned down and kissed her once again, hands this time going on her cheeks as he happily deepened the kiss.

\------------------------------------  
The next morning, Julietta could hear her phone going off as she groaned and ignored it. Choosing instead to roll over and curl into Jason’s side. Jason chuckled as he leaned over and turned her phone on silent.

He murmured against her shoulder that they should at least check the news to see what happened. Julietta rolled her eyes. “Five more minutes.”

That didn’t happen however, since Thomas chose that moment to come into the room and jump on the bed with Jason and Julietta.

He curled up in between his parents as Jason laughed. Thomas smiled as he looked at his mom. “Mommy can we have chocolate chip pancakes today?”

Julietta paused as Thomas leaned closer. “Please.” He drawled out as Julietta nodded. “Yes; just give me a couple moments, kay?”

Thomas cheered as he scrambled off the bed and throw the doorway to the kitchen.

Julietta gave Jason a look as they both got up with an unspoken agreement to do so as they changed into new clothes for the day.

They both walked out to start the pancakes when a pounding started on the door. Julietta and Jason both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow as Jason’s hand immediately went to his pocket where she was pretty sure a knife was.

Giving him a look; Julietta went to the door and peeked through the peep hole before opening it. “Mama, papa?” She questioned as the two pushed into the house.

Immediately Camilla was yelling in Italian faster than Jason think he had ever heard him.

“Mama; calm down.” Julietta began as she glanced at Jason. Camilla saw this glance as she then stormed towards Jason and changed to English with a finger digging at Jason’s chest.

“Who are you and what are you trying to pull? Pretending to be my daughter’s dead fiancé and father of her son? Huh?” Camilla asked as she continued. “How did you convince Bruce this too, huh?”

Jason felt his back against the wall as the woman stared him down. He was actually somewhat afraid of this woman- which made him laugh thinking about him fighting the Joker with no fear.

“Camilla; its me. Jason.” He began as Camilla glared at him. “I’ll prove it.”

Jason sighed as he began to speak. “You catered Bruce’s dinner event for the little café you used to work for and met Zanobi after Jules ran into him.” She glared harder.

“You always teased me about how much I ate.”

“You are terrified of spiders so one time, Jules and I hid a toy one under your oven mitt and you broke a heel when you saw it from falling back.”

Camilla gasped. “THAT WAS YOU TWO?!” before pausing and asking quietly. “What else?”

“Bruce ran the DNA tests himself Camilla… its me, Jason.” He said as Camilla looked back to Julietta who just nodded.

Zanobi stood beside Jules as Thomas held the chocolate chip bag for the pancakes but was more interested in watching his grandmother.

Camilla cried out something again in Italian as she made a cross over her chest before hugging him. “It’s a miracle.”

Jason laughed softly as he hugged Camilla. “It’d be more of a miracle if I’d have learned Italian in that time.”

When Camilla let go, she turned to her daughter. “Why didn’t you tell us Julietta? We found out this morning from the news and were so scared, then you didn’t answer the phone.”

Julietta looked at her stepfather who gave her a questioning look as she sighed. “Its been a long few days mom. Jason tried contacting me at first with the flowers, then with some other stuff. Bruce, Jason and I spent yesterday trying to get through stuff so we could have Jason legally brought back to life.”

Camilla nodded before she finally sat down, pleased with the answers. “Does this mean you two will be married soon? Will Thomas have more siblings?”

“MOM!” Julietta asked as she sighed. Jason had only been alive again for Camilla for less than a minute but she was already wanting more grandkids. Jason was flustered as he looked at Thomas.

“So; pancakes?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in updating. I kind of lost motivation with this story, thinking it wasn't that good and that people weren't interested in it. Then I got distracted with school and a lot of personal issues. I am back, and hopefully will have a new update for you in very early 2018. 

Julietta was walking up the stairs to her place as she hummed and fiddled with her keys. Thomas was at preschool for the day and now she was going to spend a few hours relaxing while Jason slept. He had been out all night and from what she had read in the papers, the streets have been hellish as of late. It seemed that in the time he had been dealing with his family, people were starting to become bolder and rebelling against his rule on the streets. With drugs going throughout the schools in bulk. Her gut churned at the thought, but she knew Jason putting the fear back on the street may be a necessary evil. After all; he was working with at least some good motives; protecting the youth and such.

  
As she exited the staircase, Julietta looked up and saw someone sitting in front of her door. Her heart dropped as she froze. The man was in his forties, with a beer gut and his dark hair was greying and receding. Even though she hadn’t seen him in many years, she recognized him immediately.

“Get out.” She spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her shaky hands. The man stood as he grunted while standing up.

“That ain’t no way to welcome family now, is it?” he spoke with a lop-sided smile as he walked towards her with his arms wide open. “Usually you give family members a hug.”

Julietta saw the gun on his hip as she pushed past him and stood in front of her door. “The last time I saw you was when my mother finally left that man you call a brother.” She pointed to the elevator door. “Now I don’t believe you were welcomed here, so leave.” Her hand was shaking as she pointed it. Even after all these years, she was still fearful of her uncle and father.

A glint left the man’s eyes as he lowered his arms. “Let me guess, your mother told you to forget about me and your pa?” He scoffed, as he walked closer. “No matter what your gold digger of a mother thinks, your father IS still my brother. He is ALWAYS YO PA.” His fist connected with the door; causing a loud bang as Julietta flinched.

He towered over her as Julietta kept her eyes on him. “It was because of him and me you two even got a chance in America. WE did what work we could to make a living, putting food on the table and a roof over your ungrateful heads. Maybe your dad wasn’t perfect, but he tried. He just seems to have lately run into some rotten luck.”

“He beat my mother! As for rotten luck? You were working for Black Skull and the fucking mob!” Julietta spoke as she saw his eyes darken and he raised his fist. She closed her eyes in fear; but the hit never came. Julietta noticed the firmness of the wooden door was gone against her back.

Peaking open an eye, Julietta glanced back as she saw Jason standing behind her with his arms in a relaxed pose.

“Problem here, Jules?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of Julietta’s uncle as one hand firmly grabbed hers and tugged at her to come into the apartment.

“You interrupting my lesson to my niece about who her father is.” Michael spoke as he looked down at Julietta again. “The little fool forgets who her father is, gets convinced her dead boyfriend is replaced by a deadbeat like you. Hell, she’s worse than her mother for falling for stupid lies.”

Jason scoffed as he looked down at himself, before letting go of Julietta’s hand. “Well; to be honest, even I thought I was dead for the longest time but you see…” Jason began before he moved.

In a flash, Michael was pinned against the opposite wall. Jason holding the man by his collar. “I came back with a lot of anger built up. The man was shoving at Jason, but it looked like Jason was barely struggling.

Michael spoke as he spat in Jason’s face. “I ain’t scared of no rich boy.” Jason swung his fist into the man’s gut.

“I was a street kid.” Jason spoke as he tossed the man to side. “Now get the fuck out. I bet the neighbours have called the cops by now.”

The man scrambled up as he looked at Julietta “Non puoi nasconderti dietro quel ragazzo per sempre. Tuo padre tornerà presto per sistemarti.”

Julietta face paled as she waited until her uncle was clear down the stairs before walking into the apartment. “What did he say Jules?”

  
“That you won’t be around to protect me and dad will back soon to ‘fix me.’” Jules spoke as she dumped her bag on the table before sitting down. “Seriously, what the fuck?” Julietta spoke as she looked at Jason.

“It’s been YEARS since we left, you’d think they would just give up by now. He’s been in and out of prison a few times.” Julietta rolled her eyes. “Hell, you put him away a few times back in the day.”  
Jason sat beside Jules as he put a hand onto hers. “I think I have a solution to that but for now, you nap.”  
Julietta agreed as she went down for a nap with Jason coming back soon after. She woke up before Jason did from the nap though, and knew she needed to get things ready before Thomas needed to be picked up. Walking into the living room, Julietta paused upon seeing the figure on her couch.

Dark hair, and bright piercing green eyes were the first things she spotted. Sitting on the couch was Damian on a laptop. Jules tugged down the shirt she had further down her shorts as she raised a brow. “Damian, what are you doing here?”

Damian did not respond right away but when he did, his eyes did not look over at June. “Jason called me. Saying you needed someone to watch out for you.” June nodded quite slowly as she headed to the kitchen pulling things out of the freezer.

“I take it you’ll be here for dinner then?”

“I’ve already set up some food to be delivered later.” Damian spoke as Julietta puffed her cheeks up. This boy was a genius, but he was also an ass when it came to other humans. She put the food back in the freezer as she ran a hand through her hair. “We’ve set a schedule to look out for you in the mean time while we look into what your uncle and dad want.”

There was a tension in the room as Damian added. “Black Mask worked his money to get your dad out of jail. He’s set to be released in a few days.”

Jules sighed, thinking about this. “Okay, I guess I should let my mother know. Since a restraining order can only do so much.”

Damian pushed her cellphone towards her as she raised a brow. Damian merely shrugged. “I checked it for any tampering.”

Jules phone call with her mother was quick, telling her that she found out about her father getting released. She also loosely told her mother about her uncle visiting, claiming that he told her. She left out the bit where Jason beat on Michael though. Damian was speaking to her after that, coming with her to pick up Thomas but she barely registered anything she said.

Life was not fair, and Jules was just thankful it wasn’t Jason experiencing this luck.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jules was starting to think she was dreaming when she woke up again to Jason crawling into bed with her and Thomas, who came in after a nightmare. It was near 4am and she would need to be up in a few hours but still. Once he settled the sheets over him, Julietta shifted to snuggle close to him with Thomas laying behind her. She knew it seemed crazy to have Jason back with her and to start things off where they left off but if Jules was truthful, this is what she had been hoping for every day since she lost him. 

Everything felt like it was right, and that worried Julietta. Nothing ever went in the right way for Jason. He saw his mother again after thinking she was dead, only to be beaten and blown up by the damn Joker. He tried getting rid of the Joker, but had to go against his own mentor and failed. Jules knew it was still a tense subject and she was glad the group of the Batfamily was working on figuring it out.

“Non puoi nasconderti dietro quel ragazzo per sempre.” repeated in her mind as she bit her lip. You cannot hide behind that boy forever. It was true, but Jules had no idea what else to do. Her life was fleeing not fighting and hated violence. Sighing, she brought hands up to dig her palms into her eyes. There was likely no chance of Julietta getting sleep anytime in the near future. 

Her father was going to be released. Thankfully, Jason had already prepared for that, but it made her think more about the idea that she was once again hiding behind him. There was a shift to her side as Jules glanced over to see a pair of eyes staring at her. They were half lidded and clearly still wanting sleep but was reading her expression. Jason knew she was concerned, and not wanting to bother him, Julietta gave him a half smile of false assurance before curling up more against Jason and trying to go back to sleep. Maybe in the morning she could worry about it. 

Unfortunately with a young child, Julietta had to be up pretty soon. So, when she awoke to the sun filling her room, she gasped and jumped out of bed. Thomas nor Jason were with her in the bedroom. Changing out of her nightgown, Jules headed to the main area as she let out a sigh of relief to see Jason sitting with Thomas and playing with some lego bricks, each creating their own thing. 

Glancing at the sink, she noticed there were dishes in the rack that she had emptied before bed. So at least she knew that Thomas had been fed. Pattering over, she grabbed some fruit before walking to sit near the two. Julietta didn’t bother talking as she watched them. Jules wanted to give Jason a lot of credit, he was good with Thomas after being kind of thrown into this. Although, Julietta wondered if that was because of him not having the greatest of childhoods and wanted to give his son a better one. 

“Morning.” Jason spoke as he looked at her. “Sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” Jules spoke although she was checking out worried in thoughts. Jason had noticed this but decided to let her process her thoughts. It’s been a rough time lately. 

Later in the day, Jason took Jules and Thomas to the Wayne Manor, although Thomas immediately started napping on a couch near his mom with his head sprawled on Julietta’s lap. Alfred gave her a cup of coffee which was always perfect. Taking a heavy sip, she began listening to the conversation. It was about monitoring Black Skull and his goonies. Eventually, Jules scooted out of her seat, tucking her sweater under Thomas’ head. Claiming that she needed to use the bathroom. 

Instead of using one of the downstairs one, Jules headed towards the upstair bathroom ducking over to the study that she knew where Tim would be located if he was around. Instead she found Dick, which was surprise since she suspected that he would be in Bludhaven. Deciding Dick would work, Julietta knocked on the doorframe as Dick looked up. 

“Jules, what’s up?” 

“Dick, I want you to teach me to defend myself. Jason doesn’t get to know.” 

\----------------------------

Jules was paranoid the next few days as she made sure to take different routes every day, and did not risk things with Thomas; opting to having Jason come with her whenever Thomas was around. She hated being paranoid like this, but knew it was worth it. Especially when in front of her class stood her father. 

Julietta’s stomach dropped as she saw him looking around for her but hadn’t seen her as she ducked into the washroom beside her. Her palms were sweaty as she thought about the solid man out there with dark hair, tanned skin and the same hazel eyes as her own. Covering her mouth, Julietta hid in the stall as she closed her eyes. Although she really wanted to be in that class since it was her final day before the exam; Julietta couldn’t bring herself to it. 

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, Julietta was cursing at herself internally. Even in a public setting like this, Jules could not be brave enough to go out anywhere near him. Sighing in defeat, Julietta knew if she stayed in the washroom, she would continue having a panic attack. 

Biting the bullet, Julietta shot out a text message to Jason, hoping he’d be awake. It was a simple. “Hey I think I got what Tommy had. Could you meet me by the B Building of my school?” Although it meant coming out of the washroom and risking being spotted to get to the stairwell that would go down right to where she needed to be. 

Her phone buzzed as Jules let out a sigh of relief. “K. B there in 10.” The next nine minutes dragged on as Jules stood by the door and took a deep breath. 

“Come on Julietta. You were less scared of being around the Joker than this. You’re safe at school.” She told herself before holding her head up high and walking out. Feigning confidence on where she needed to go would help, Julietta hoped. She weaved through the people as she got to the stairwell and felt the breath she was holding come out. As she pushed through the door, Jules felt a strong arm grab hers. 

“Now hold up.” the deep voice spoke as Julietta bit her lip and froze. “I heard you gave your uncle a poor welcome when he went to visit you.” 

Julietta stayed silent as hot breath tickled her ear. “That was mighty rude of you. I know, you remember what I said about manners to your family.” Jules let out a gasp as she felt the hand tightening around her arm. She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket, knowing that Jason was probably getting concerned. 

“Let me go.” Jules whispered out, her voice shaking with fear. “Or I will scream.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” her father spoke, his voice now getting laced with anger as Julietta immediately thought back to being a child and shaking from this. Thinking of how small she was, reminded her that she was just about Thomas’ age when she remembered being afraid of her own father. Thinking of his son seem to motivate her as Julietta planted her feet. 

“GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF OF ME.” Julietta screeched out as she tried tugging her arm away as the nearby security officer ran over yelling at her father as he dropped her arm before walking away from her. 

Julietta took the time to run down the stairs, practically tripping in her haste to get down as she pushed open the outside doors and ran to Jason on his bike. She wiped her eyes, not realizing she had been crying until that moment as Jason looked at her. 

“I don’t want to talk, Jason take me home.” Julietta said before Jason could say anything as he handed her a helmet. Julietta put it on as she took a seat behind Jason and hugged onto him. During the ride, Jules buried her face into his leather jacket as she let herself cry against his back. 

After they got back to the apartment, it took Jason nearly three hours to calm Julietta down enough so she would explain what happened, mostly since when Jason had drawn a bath for her, he could see the distinct hand shaped bruise on her arm. Then it had taken Julietta nearly an hour to calm Jason down from tracking her father down and murdering him. She could see the murderous intent in his eyes, she knew if Jules let him go, he would do it. Instead, Julietta had decided to report the incident to police by having Gordon sending an officer over that he trusted. This process could create a restraining order at least. The officer left to get camera footage from the school in the early afternoon, just as Jason and Jules headed to preschool. 

While they headed there, walking since it was not safe for a small child on a motorcycle nor did Jules have the car seat to take a taxi, Jason spoke. 

“I think being your apartment isn’t safe.” 

“Where would we go? A hotel? They have about the same amount of security of my apartment building.” 

“I was thinking of moving back in with Bruce.” Jason responded as Julietta shook her head. 

“No. I think this is too soon for something like that Jason. Yes they know my address, but the door is secure and they haven’t gotten in.” 

“Yet.” 

“They won’t.” Jules pushed as Jason sighed. Julietta ran a hand through her hair as she took a moment to breathe. “Let’s just wait, okay?” 

Jason glanced at her as he put his hand on her cheek. “Okay but just know I want what’s best for you and Tommy, okay? That’s my priority.” 

Jules put her hand on his as she smiled and leaned into it. “I understand, Jay.”


End file.
